Domestic or industrial water supply requirements are generally met by providing water through buried (i.e. underground) fluid conduits, such as pipes, that can form part of an extensive network of such conduits. Sewerage transport also uses such a network of conduits.
The monitoring of such networks of fluid conduits is generally conducted in order to detect rising levels of fluid within the conduits, for example, as a result of blockages within the conduits, before overspill occurs causing damage to the environment and surrounding housing and/or public infrastructure.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with existing systems and methods for monitoring fluid conditions in fluid conduits, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.